That's The Way Things Are
by Videl Warrior Princess
Summary: Gohan should be having the time of his life with his wife Videl and his 'brother' Trunks, but things couldn't be worse. He's fighting the cyborgs nonstop, and how's Videl taking this? Not well. [Lime warning] [Mirai Trunks timeline] [GV] [Oneshot]


            I wanted to write a fic about Mirai no Gohan and Mirai no Videl, since there's not that many fics about them.  It's a bit crappy, but oh well... I never said I was a great writer.  Anyway, please review, since I'm thinking about writing a longer one about this couple.  Please no flames, or I will have Xena hunt you down for me and give you a slow, painful demise.  Btw, so I don't get sued, I don't own DBZ.  Enjoy!!

**That's The Way Things Are...**

I couldn't help but hold her in my arms.  To stifle her pain and tears; to try to end them.  Of course, it didn't work.  It was her third nightmare in a week about me dying.  About losing me.  Losing the future that should've been given to us.  Losing our love.  

It was the 12th year the Cyborgs were attacking, and I was the Earth's only hope... and Videl Son's only love and family.  We've been married for over a year now, and this was _only our fourth night together.  Videl was exceptionally strong for a human but was still no match against the Cyborgs, and despite my protests, she also fought them along my side.  But deep down, it wasn't to save the world... It was to save our marriage.  To spend time with me; to try to protect me.  Her cold tears hitting my bare chest brought me out of my train of thought, and I held her tighter.  "It's okay Videl..." I whispered gently into her ear, "I'm right here; everything's going to be okay."  I softly kissed her trembling forehead, to soothe her agony, but she shook her head violently._

"No, it's not!" she hoarsely cried through her tears and looked up at me, her crystal blue eyes filled with tears.  The sight of her in pain was almost too much for me, and I could feel tears creeping up behind my eyes as well.  

"Why not?" I calmly asked, wishing I could take away all her pain but knowing that I couldn't.  She took a deep shaky breath, sat straight up, and looked over at the other side.  I watched every part of her fluid movement, realizing how much I missed her.  How I missed the sweet scent of her hair, the touch of her silky, pale ivory skin against mine, the sound of her angelic voice, the intoxicating taste of her soul, the sight of her beautiful eyes with the rest of her desirable body, and the feeling of peace whenever I was alone with her.  She was upset, I could tell.  Gently, I stroked her soft cheek with the back of my hand.  She held it there with her hand, and I could tell by her wet cheek that she was still crying.  I scooted over to her and pulled her into my lap and held her protectively and began to stroke her hair.  She wrapped her delicate arms around my chest and rested her head over my heart to listen to it beat.  "What's wrong Videl?" I whispered.

"I feel like I'm competing against the Cyborgs," she answered, her voice barely audible.

"What?" I asked puzzled.  She leaned upward to look me in the eye.  Kami, I could drown in her pools of dazzling blue willingly forever.

"I feel like I'm competing against the Cyborgs for your attention!" she declared.  "You're always off fighting them, and I never know if I'm ever going to see you again!  And now that you've taken Trunks as your pupil, I spend even _less _time with you!  You never have time for me, and sometimes I wonder if you really even _love_ me!"  

Her confession shocked me; how could she question my love for her?  It's true that sometimes I fought the Cyborgs a lot and trained Trunks a lot, but it was for the greater good.  So the world could be at peace, and we could have a good environment to raise our kids in.  Surely, she knew that.

"You know that's not true," I replied, and she looked at me sternly.

"Yes it is," she almost snapped.  "I want you all to myself... I want to be selfish... I want to hold you forever... And... And I want you to be with me..." she admitted in a softer tone, and she shed more tears quietly.  I brushed away her tears softly and looked into her eyes seriously and gently.

"I had no idea you felt this way... I promise I'll make it up to you, but you must understand Videl, someone has to protect this world, and until the world is safe, I'm going to have to keep fighting.  That's the way things are..."  I saw her nod, but there was disappointment, fear, anger, and sadness in her eyes.  

"I know... I know... You've always been like this."  She nestled back into my embrace and tangled herself with my body. 

I loved it when we were just laying together like this.  It felt peaceful, warm, and loving.  I began to stroke her long, raven-black, shiny hair, and she traced her hand across my cheek.  I pulled her up, so we were at eye level, and held her even closer.  Her eyes were full of love and wanting, and I was wanting too.  Slowly, I pressed my lips against hers, and she automatically opened her mouth, allowing my tongue to enter.  My tongue played with hers, and I could hear her moan in pleasure, as well as myself.  Her flavor was so intoxicating, I was addicted to it, and I never wanted to end the kiss.  However, my cursed, weak lungs needed air, and we ended it.  

"I love you," I said, stroking her cheek one more time.  She smiled slyly back at me and kissed me lightly and quickly.

"I know."  I stared at her confused.

"'I know'?  I just tell you that I love more than anything on this damn planet, and all you can say in return is 'I know'?!" I demanded, and I could hear the hurt in my voice.  She merely giggled however, and she latched on tighter around my neck as she kissed me again, this time more deeper and forceful.  My hands gripped tighter on her hips, and she slid hers down to my abs.  She ended the kiss abruptly, leaving me yearning for more, and placed her fingertip on my lips to keep me from objecting.

"Because," she slyly began, "I know you love me, and... you should know by now, that I love you."  I laughed, and she soon joined in.  Kami, I hadn't heard her wonderful, lifeful laugh in such a long time. 

I laid on my back, bringing her with me, and I held her tightly as she drifted off into a peaceful dream, and I watched the minutes go by, deep down wishing that things were different.  

The people shouldn't have to live terrorized by the Cyborgs; Trunks should've been able to keep his innocence; and Videl doesn't deserved this life...  But I sighed and heard my words ringing through my head in a melancholic tone: That's the way things are.

~End~


End file.
